


Crazy or No

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel, Devour (2005), Devour/Dark Angel Crossover
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were all a little bit crazy but there was a battle ahead and they were soldiers together. They’d find a way, crazy or no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy or No

 

Ben looked at the other man, the one with his face, and smiled.  It seemed to make the other guy shirk back and that made Ben feel better.  Yeah, he might look just as pretty as him, but he wasn’t like him.  He was harder than that, built to survive when this one was just built to be ridden. 

It was an interesting thought and it’d been a while since he’d had that sort of fun but it really wasn’t worthy of the Blue Lady and he knew that it was his sins, his inability to give her what she needed that had let the bad things happen to him. 

“You know…” He said with a grin.  “I think we’re all just a little bit crazy.”

The other guy’s eyes came back to him then and his gaze hardened.  Good to see.  He couldn’t look that pretty and not have some sort of back bone.  “What makes you think I’m crazy?”

The white jacket you’re hugging yourself in?  He didn’t say it but it made him grin anyway.  “You killed your parents and drank their blood.”

“No!”  There was something in his eyes then, something wild and yes, crazy.  “It wasn’t me.  I’m not even their child anyway.  It was…” he lowered his voice and leaned forward.  “The devil.  Do you believe in the devil?”

Ben leaned closer because this suddenly got more interesting.  He smiled.  “I believe in the Blue Lady and she protects us from the nomalies that feed on us.”

“Yes!”  the other man said.  “that’s what I mean!  They’re out there and only the special ones can see it.  Are there more like us?”  He asked.

“I had a dream…” Ben said.  “Another one, with our face.  He was fighting for us.  Demons and there was an angel at his side.  Maybe… maybe we’re here to help him fight too.”

“I’m Jake.”

“Ben.”  And when Ben leaned in and kissed him, Jake didn’t try to pull away.  They were all a little bit crazy but there was a battle ahead and they were soldiers together.  They’d find a way, crazy or no.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for comment_fic prompt of Jake/Ben, but I can't for the life of me remember what else it was :P Besides fun to play with :P
> 
> You can also catch this as a podfic, done by the amazing twasadark [here ](http://community.livejournal.com/amplificathon/268821.html)


End file.
